Dopplegangers
by furubafan13
Summary: I suck at summaries! D: Well, Anna Sohma escapes this prision  she's Kyo's doppelganger  and only he can help her save the rest of the zodiac. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease R&R! I'll give you a cookie! Disclaimer: *Dammit I forgot about this thing...*
1. Chapter 1

The day I escaped was the day I met my doppelgangers enemy, Yuki Sohma. My name is Anna and have been abused my whole life. I sat there cold and hungry the wound in my chest hadn't stopped bleeding. I needed a doctor so I told Nora that I would be back before sunrise.

"Yuki?" I said feeling weak.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he replied with a tone in his voice saying that he was scared. I mean I would be scared to if I were in his position.

"I'm Anna Sohma… I need your help… look at my wrist."

I passed out. I was hoping that he saw my beads and understand I was the Cat. I knew he was the Rat and Nora was his doppelganger. She talked nonstop about the day she would be free to go and marry him. I myself was supposed to marry Kyo, but he didn't know that. No one knew about us doppelgangers except Akito, head of the Sohma family. It was her decision to lock all of us up. She said that she wouldn't allow us interfering with the lives of the true Sohma. All 13 of us weren't born we just appeared onto earth the same time our match did. The only difference between us is that we have opposite genders. OK, by now I think everyone is lost. When I was mentioning the Cat and the Rat, I meant the curse that has taken over the Sohma family. They and their matches turn into the 12 animals of the Juunishi. I, like I have said before am the Cat. If I am hugged by a boy other than the Juunishi I turn into an orange cat.

When I awoke I knew where I was. I was at Shigure's house. "You're awake." The voice was Yuki's.

My side hurt and I was starving. I hadn't eaten in three days.

"Thank you, for helping me," I replied blushing.

"Any time. So are you hungry? Miss. Honda is making breakfast."

It was daybreak.

"I would love to, but I can't stay. I need to get back before Nora gets in trouble for me being gone, and let me tell you if they can think of something that can hurt you they will. What they might do to Nora would be horrid. Yesterday was the worst."

I looked down to see I wasn't wearing the clothes that I was earlier, and I had bled through it.

"I think I need to call Hatori. Miss. Honda will bring you some food. You aren't going anywhere," Yuki declared and headed for the phone.

"No! I need to leave. I know I'm not in any condition to leave, but I have to."

"I'm sorry Anna, but you can't the wound in your chest will only get worse if you move. Miss. Honda will be with you in a moment."

I slumped back on my mat. I hadn't ever slept on anything so soft. It was either the floor or don't sleep back at home, and when you slept on the floor it was cement. Miss Honda walked into the room carrying a tray with food that smelled great. She sat the tray down and smiled.

"Thank you… Tohru," I said timidly.

"Not a problem," she replied still smiling.

"I know everything Tohru… I'm sorry if I could be in your position I don't think I could live."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother, she died. I couldn't be in your position if I wanted to. I have neither a mother nor father."

"Then how are you here?"

"Kyo," was my answer.

I held up my arm and showed her my beads. Tohru Honda was the only outsider that knew about the curse.

"How can you be the Cat? I mean Kyo is!" she exclaimed.

"Can I eat first I haven't in about three days, and what I did eat was just scraps."

She brandished the food and I ate it no lie in less than three minutes flat.

"Would you like some more?" Tohru asked when I was done.

I nodded in agreement. She came back with more food and I finished that off faster than I did the other tray. When I had stuffed myself full Yuki walked into the room.

"Hatori said he's on his way," he said and walked out of the room.

"Now," Tohru said, "how are you the Cat?"

I explained everything, well mostly everything. I told her of how Akito locked all of us up, and how I was a doppelganger and how I got hurt. By the time I was finished she was crying.

"Hello… might you be Miss. Anna?" said a man supposedly Hatori.

I had seen Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, but not Hatori. He was tall and his hair hung over his left eye. I knew why he hid his eye. Akito hit him with a flower pot, because he and his girlfriend Kana were going to get married. You can pretty much get the picture.

"Yes I'm Anna," I replied timidly.

"Where and how did you get hurt?" he asked.

"The glass whip and it's my chest."

"What glass whip?"

"The one they whip you with when you don't get all your chores done." "Who is 'they'?"

"The guards."

"Where you in jail?"

"No, Akito put me and the other 12 in there so we couldn't find you guys, watch." I hugged him and nothing happened.

You're thinking naw dip, but if Hatori was a regular guy I would have turned into a cat and then vice versa he would be a sea horse.

"Which animal are you?"

"The Cat."

"Let's not dilly dally show me your wound."

I lifted my shirt and the cut had puss on it.

"Oww that has got to hurt!" he said.

"Trust me it does."

"Tohru can you wet this cloth?" he asked Tohru.

"Yes of course right away," she said and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with the rag and sat down to hold my hand. I didn't know why she was doing it but I got the picture when Hatori wiped the blood and puss away from the wound. It hurt like getting poked with a hot poker and let me tell you I know how that feels the scar on my back is proof enough. When he was done he pulled the little pieces of glass out with tweezers and then got out a needle and thread.

"This may hurt… but it's to help keep out infection," Hatori said.

"It won't hurt as bad as getting this sucker."

"Would you like to be put to sleep while I do this it might be better."

"Go ahead and do what you want."

Hatori put down his things and retrieved a needle from his bag.

"I won't hurt it'll just make you sleep."

He put the needle in my arm and it did sting but that didn't matter Nora was in trouble and I couldn't help her. I was going to leave as soon as I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arose again I wasn't in the same place. I was still in Shigure's house, but just a different room and this time on a real bed. I sat up, it was difficult but I did it. There were 13 ornaments of the Juunishi plus the cat and a picture of a red headed lady. I was in Tohru's room; the lady was her dead mother. She walked in. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I need to leave now! What time is it?"

"It's around 10:30."

"I need to leave now!" I got up and tried to leave, but Hatori blocked my way.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I don't think you're going to make it anywhere will that," he said pointing at my gut.

"I don't care the others will get in trouble over me! I have to go back!" "Then I'm coming with you. Don't even try to stop me; I will explain why you were gone."

"No they don't know that I'm gone yet that's why I need to get back now!" I pushed away from Hatori and walked down the stairs.

My chest felt like it was on fire.

"Miss. Anna, wait!" Yuki called.

I ignored and continued walking, and started running as fast as I could, but I knew that someone was following me. I was in the woods almost to the place I called home for my life. I soon found who was following me, it was Yuki. He saw which way I went and came up to me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Now you're going to get in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not supposed to know that this is here."

"Why?" I hugged him, and his eyes got big, nothing happened.

"What are you? How come, I didn't transform?"

"I'm the Cat."

I jumped over the ledge and called down to Yuki.

"Akito comes to see us every once in a while so don't come around here, goodbye!"

I was on the other side. I walked a short distance to my cell, the one I shared with Nora and the door was open. I was pondering and walked around to see Nora lying in a pool of blood. She was dead. I screamed and started to run towards her. I heard foot steps coming closer and closer. I turned around and it was Yuki.

"You scared me!" I screamed at him.

"I heard you scream, so I followed you in."

"Nora's dead because I left. I'm such an idiot!"

"It's not your fault…it ours if we hadn't made you stay as long as you did…"

"Just shut-up, it's my fault! They could find me and got mad and took it out on Nora! She was always talking about you Yuki. About the day they would set us both free and we could find our doppelgangers, fall in love, and get married. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't going anywhere, but she was determined to meet you. I guess you came a little too late!"

I looked down at Nora, and for some reason it felt like she wasn't dead. Her eyes flickered.

"Nora? Are you alive?"

"Yeah…, but barely," she replied.

"Look who I found." I pointed to Yuki.

"Is that Yuki?"

"Yeah, it is." I bent down and hugged Nora; held her blood covered hand and started to cry.

"I'll miss you Anna, thank you for making my wish of seeing the one I hoped to love come true. Now… I can die in peace." Those were her last words. I still was holding on to her.

By that time I was drenched in blood, but I didn't care. Yuki came and sat next to me.

"So where are the others?" he asked.

"In the other cell. Nora and I were put in here because we're supposed to hate one another. We were supposed to kill each other, instead we became best friends."

"Wow, I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. If I could have stopped this I would."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Let's go check on the others." I got up and Yuki followed.

We walked to the other cell the door was left open. I walked in to see all the others hanging from the rafters. I put my hand to my face and turned around without even stopping. I grabbed Yuki's hand and turned him around as well. He didn't need to see 11 dead people hanging from the ceiling.

"Why did you turn around?" he asked.

"Do you really want to see 11 dead people hanging from the rafters?" From the look of it, my words shocked him. I continued walking to the storage shed where they kept things to abuse us with. I grabbed the kerosene and matches.

"What are you doing?"

"Burning this hell hole down."

I went into the room where Nora's body was. I pored some of the kerosene around the room.

"Rest in peace, Nora."

I lit one of the matches and dropped it. A fire started. I went into the other cell and pored the rest of the kerosene on everyone and everything, stood at the edge of the room, and lit another match. The whole place was ablaze. I ran out of the room, grabbed Yuki's hand and hopped the fence.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when we were safely out of the building. "She did this!" I screamed.

"Who?"

"Akito!" I stopped myself from saying anything more. Nobody knew that Akito was a woman. I found out by accident. It's a long boring story, so I'm not going to tell it.

"What do you mean 'she' Akito is a man?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, but Akito is a woman."

I walked of in the direction of Shigure's house.

"Can I stay at your place Yuki? I don't have anywhere to go," I asked. "When we get back I'll ask Shigure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you!" I ran up and hugged him.

It felt weird, before then I hadn't hugged anyone without a purpose. When I noticed him blushing I stopped. I started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at Shigure's house with Yuki, Hatori and the others where waiting for us well for Yuki, I guess.

"Anna! You came back!" Tohru yelled.

"I had to, I have no where else to go. The cells are on fire as we speak." "Huh?"

"I mean I set the place on fire. Yuki watched me do it."

"You did what? Why are you covered in blood!"

"They killed them… Nora and the others. This is Nora's blood, she died in my arms."

"Come on in, I'll run you a bath." I went inside.

I saw Kyo for real this time. His eyes got big when he saw me. He was cuter then in the pictures that I had seen years before.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Ask your rival," I said and walked away.

I found Tohru making me a bath. I had only taken on once, and that was when I was a baby.

"Oh you found me! Here's the tub and soap."

"Ummm…this is awkward but what soaps do what? I have never taken a bath. They would only let me shower with cold water with no soap."

"How about I bathe you and then next time you'll know!"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course! I mean we are friends aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess we are."

After my bath I felt great! All the blood and dirt came off with a little scrub. Tohru helped me so much and asked for nothing in return. My chest was hurting again; I thought that I pulled out the thread. I saw Yuki talking to Shigure. Yuki saw me and ran over. He leaned over me.

"Hug me and show him…," he whispered.

"Are you ok with me hugging you again?"

"Yeah if you hugged him… He is the biggest perv on the planet." I looked at Shigure. He nodded. I turned and looked Yuki.

"You hug me!" I loudly whispered.

He did. It felt wonderful. No one had ever hugged me. I held on as long as possible. He let go. Shigure's eyes got big like everyone else's had.

"He was telling the truth. You can stay, but I have to tell Akito."

"No you can't! She mustn't know where I am."

"So you know the truth about Akito."

"Of course I do!"

"How? No one but myself, Kureno, Aaya, and Hatori know about that." "Drop it! You can't tell!"

"I won't tell on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I'll tell you later, for now I think Ha`ri is waiting to tell you something. I turned around. Hatori was standing in the door way.

"Anna you need to go to my doctor's office. I can take a look at your wounds. I can tell that you have more."

"I don't have any money, so I can't pay you."

"Answer me this…, are you a Sohma?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What am I?"

"The Sohma family doctor."

"Now how much would you owe me?"

"Nothing, but I can't go back to the main house! If she finds me… I'm a dead person."

Hatori then held my face.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me." He hugged me. I was blushing, but I didn't care.

"Thank you," I said against him.

We stood there embracing, with the whole house watching. I waited for him to let go. We continued to embrace for a few minutes more and he let go.

"If you're done talking to Shigure, we better be on our way," he said.

"Yes, he was just about to tell me something, are we going to walk?"

"No the car is outside."

"Ok wait for me." Hatori left the room.

"Shigure what was it that I need to do?"

"When the time is right, I want you to kiss Yuki."

"What?"

"I can tell he's got a crush on you. If you lie and say you did it, but didn't I'll turn you into Akito."

"Ok…"

I walked outside the house. I smelled smoke. I was probably the fire I started. I saw Tohru caring a coat.

"It's cold put this on," she said.

"Thanks Tohru, could you do me a favor, can you call in the fire. I don't want the woods to burn down."

"Of course!" she said running back into the house.

"Hurry Anna!" Hatori called from the car.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I sat down in the front seat next to Hatori. The leather seat was cool and comfortable. Hatori started the car and drove down the road.

"So, I heard you know about Akito being a woman?"

"Yeah… She did so many horrid things I stood up for myself and Nora and paid the price with this," I said pointing to my scar.

"So he did this to you?"

"Yeah… she did."

"Please not very many people know her as a woman, so, when around the others refer to her as a man."

"Ok, I will Hatori." He stopped the car.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Could you lie in the backseat? They won't see you that way."

"That's fine I'll take a nap."

"Yes go and do that. I'll carry you into the house when we get there."

"Just wake me up."

"No, you need your sleep. I have an extra room at my house. You could stay there if Shigure is being an ass."

"He said that I had to kiss Yuki." His face was blank and expressionless.

"I'll ask Aaya if he and Mine could make you some clothes. There's a bed in the extra room. I advise you to stay with me."

"I couldn't impose on you! And she's there!"

"Remember what I said, I won't let them hurt you no matter what."

I opened the door and got in the back seat, slamming the door to make a point that I was mad. I lied down and tried to sleep, but I couldn't my mind was racing.

"Why does Hatori want to protect me? Why did Shigure want me to kiss Yuki? Why does anyone care that I'm alive, I should just shrivel up and die!"

My thoughts consumed me so much that I barely noticed when Hatori opened the door.

"Are you awake?" he asked. When I didn't answer he looked around to see my face. My eyes where open and I didn't blink when he waved a hand in front of my face. He felt my pulse with his hand and then sat me up. He picked me up like a baby. I felt like clinging to him, but my body and brain wouldn't cooperate with each other. So I laid in his arms staring blankly into space.

When I realized that I was in Hatori's house, I snapped out of my trance.

"So, you came back to Earth?" he asked. I shook my head and dropped from his arms. I stumbled and fell. Hatori bent down and picked me up again. Out of my childish desire I clung to him. I figured out one thing, I had a huge crush on Hatori and it showed. He walked me into a small bedroom and sat me on the bed.

"You can stay here, on one condition," he said.

"And that might be? You sound like Shigure," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna forget that you said that. The condition is I can hug you as much I want."

My mind started racing. I figured out another thing, Hatori said that because he knows that I liked him. I nodded my head. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I leaned on him.

"I am going to go call Aaya. You wait here." he said and got up.

He came back a few minutes later.

"We need to be at Aaya's shop tomorrow at noon," he said as he sat down.

I put my hand to my chest. My locket was missing.

"Hatori, could we leave early and stop at Shigure's and let him know that I'm staying with you. I also left my locket."

"That's fine are you hungry? I'll order take out and invite Momiji."

"That sounds like a plan." I laid down on the blanket taking in everything in. So much had happened in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hatori laid down next me and put his arm around me.

"You just take a nap; I'll go call for food and Momiji."

I did fall asleep, but when I woke up Hatori was asleep next to me. I moved his arm and stretched. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned; Hatori was awake.

"Did you call for dinner?" I asked.

"Not yet I was waiting for you to wake up. Come lie back down for a moment."

I did as he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"What do you need Hatori?"

"I just wanted to look at your face. I don't see Kyo in you. I see Yuki."

I so badly wanted to kiss him. If I was going to kiss him now would have been the time. I think he read my mind. He caressed my face and kissed me. I turned bright red and hugged him.

"Why? How did you know?"

"Your eyes told me." My eyes started to water and I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because, I thought no one cared."

"Anna I care about you, so much my heart could burst. I love you."

"Hatori I love you too," I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

I hugged him again and sat back up.

"Can you call for food now?"

"Yeah come with me out to the kitchen." I followed him into a larger room and then into the kitchen.

Hatori picked up the phone to call.

"What would you like?" he asked me.

"Umm… how about pot stickers?"

"That does sound good at the moment, I'll get some too."

The food was great, not as good as Tohru's, but delicious none the less.

"Let's clean up those wounds," Hatori said when we were done.

"Ok…," I said and followed him outside and around his house to another building. He pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Come on in it's ok."

We walked into the large room. Hatori gestured for me to sit on the couch. I sat down and he turned on the lights.

"Ok now this might sound weird after our last serious conversation, but please take your shirt off," he said blushing.

I removed my shirt and Hatori went pale. I looked down; I don't know why he was freaking out. I mean I had way to many scars to count and my whole lower back was bruised, but he looked at me as if I was green and had four arms.

"I didn't know it was that bad…, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to say sorry for, you didn't give me these scars, Akito did."

Hatori didn't say anything, he just got up to get his things. He returned with ointment and bandages.

"This may hurt Anna, but the thread in that wound has to come out."

"You can just make up for it later, kays." He untied the thread and removed it from my skin.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"A little, but I'm used to it, don't worry there's nothing you can do to hurt me more than what's been done."

He looked at me tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don't cry Ha`ri, for my sake."

The tears came rolling down his face. I raised my hand and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you…, you're the first person to ever cry for me."

"Your welcome, Anna, all the things she did to you…, I couldn't imagine what the pain was. I would have stopped her. I don't think anyone knew."

"Your right Ha`ri, not even Kureno knew. She told us that we were her little secret and nobody not even Kureno could find out about us. That's why she locked us up."

Hatori leaned over and kissed me again. It felt like my heart was going a mile a minute, but I didn't care. I pulled myself up to his eye level. We started to kiss again, but the wound in my chest was bleeding all over his white shirt. I dropped down back onto the sofa. Hatori resumed to clean me up.

"Who was my doppelganger?"

"I really didn't know who she was; I think her name was Rebecca."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, the only one I knew personally was Nora."

"This may hurt a lot, I'm really sorry, but I have to put this on your wound. It stings for even the smallest cuts and scrapes."

"It's ok Ha`ri you'll make up for it later."

He pored the ointment on a rag and pressed it against where is bleeding. He was right it stung like being thrown in a pit of fire.

"I'm sorry Anna," he said. Apparently it was even more painful for him to cause me pain then me the one who was receiving the pain. I smiled, it was amusing to see someone I just met care so much.

After Hatori bandaged me up I was so tired, it was really late. I walked toward my room. Hatori ran ahead of me. I was confused. Why was Ha`ri in my room. I saw he was laying on my bed.

"Don't you have your own room?" I asked.

"Yes, but didn't I say that I would protect you? From the moment I said that I became your bodyguard. I'm not going anywhere while you sleep I'll be here for comfort and protection."

"That sounds like a corny way to get me to sleep with you."

"I swear it's not!"

"I didn't mean it didn't work Ha`ri."

I laid down next to him. I started shivering. Hatori got up and retrieved a blanket, draped it over me and laid back down.

"Aren't you cold too?" I asked.

"I'll be fine."

"No you need to cover up too!"

"Ok if it'll make you happy." He got up and folded the blanket in half over me, turned out the lights, and laid down again.

"Ha`ri?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, so much. You're the only person that realized tried to picture yourself in my position I feel like I've known you my entire life."

"You're welcome, Anna, I love you too, so much I don't understand it myself. You're beautiful, so beautiful; I can say without any regrets, that you're more beautiful than Kana."

My eyes shot open.

"Did you say what I just think you said?"

"I did, and you are. Good night."

"Night Ha`ri." I fell asleep with no trouble, because my hero Hatori Sohma, was sleeping next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was woken up to banging on the door.

"Hatori! Wake up! Get out here now or I'm coming in!"

I was frightened because I recognized the voice. It was "God."

"Hatori, wake up," I demanded and shook him.

I bent down and kissed him.

"Please wake up."

"I'm awake. What do you need?"

"Akito is at the door! She is threatening to come in!"

"Hold on, let me see what she wants." He then got up, and looked down at his shirt.

"If she sees me wearing this she'll know you're here." He took off the blood stained shirt and left the room. I could here them in the other room.

"Good morning Akito, what is that you need so early this fine day?" he asked.

"You know what I want! You're hiding that girl!"

"Whoever are you talking about?"

"The doppelganger Cat! I know she's here! I saw you come home with her yesterday!"

"Fine come in, search there's no one here."

I got scared. If she found me… I didn't want to think about it.

"Hatori! Get her! That bitch needs come up and face me!"

"You've caught me, Akito."

"So you are hiding her?"

"Anna, get out here," he called me.

I got up and walked out to the main room.

"I knew it!" Akito screamed.

"What do want with this girl?" Hatori asked.

"She needs to die! The others suffered because of her!"

"I promised with my life, that I would protect her no matter what."

At that exact moment Akito came at me with a knife she was hiding up the sleeve of her kimono. Hatori stepped in her way and took the blow. My eyes shot out of my head. I didn't think Ha`ri would do that for me.

"Get out of my house, Akito!" he snapped.

"Not until you hand her over!" Hatori then grabbed the neck of Akito's kimono.

"What meaning does that girl have to you? She's a nobody!" Akito screamed.

"I was born to be loved! That girl is unimportant!"

"Yes Akito, you were born to be loved and important, but to me this girl's importance and my love for her surpasses yours. Now, get out of my house."

He dropped her and came to my side. I held onto his arm. Akito scooped herself up and left.

"Anna, we need to get going, if you want to stop at Shigure's before we go see Aaya and Mine." I nodded in agreement. "

Hold on Ha`ri, what you said to Akito about me, is that true?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to 'God'?"

"I don't know it just feels weird, I only met you yesterday and now you're the most important person in my life."

He picked me up and I rapped my arms around him.

"Aaya's wish came true… I am ten thousand times happier than Kana, because of you."

I looked at him, gazed into his eyes, and kissed him. He put me down.

"Let me find you a different shirt to wear, that one has blood on it."

He said walking into a room I hadn't been in before. It was Hatori's bedroom. He pulled down two shirts from the closet and motioned for me to come closer. I did as he asked and he pulled one of the shirts around himself and one around me. "You can wear this until Aaya can make you some clothes."

"Thank you Ha`ri." We walked outside to the car.

We arrived at Shigure's house awhile later.

"Ha`ri, could you come with me?"

"Why would I make you face Shigure alone? That's dangerous."

We walked into Shigure's house, to find everyone eating breakfast.

"So Ha`ri is she going to be ok?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah is Anna going to be alright? Tohru piped in.

"Anna is going to be fine, but she isn't staying here. She's going to stay with me." Hatori stated.

"Ooo, does Ha`ri have a crush on little Miss Anna?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Huh? I was joking, but for shy little Hatori to say he's got a crush on a girl that's standing right next to him, clinging like a scared little puppy. You've made me see you in a different way!" Shigure said joking around.

"I also pissed Akito off."

"What did you do?" "I told him that Anna was more important to me than him."

"Wow! Ha`ri you've got guts!"

"Shut-up! The only reason we stopped here was to retrieve Anna's locket." "Oh I have it right here!" Tohru stated. Shigure held his hand up to block her.

"First, prove that you really love that girl."

"That girl has a name! It's Anna! I'll prove that I love her!" Her grabbed my hand and spun around.

"Anna I love you so much!" He lifted me up and kissed me with so much enthusiasm my heart felt as if it were going to burst from my chest, but I didn't care as long it was Ha`ri to catch it. When he was done and satisfied he looked at Shigure. Shigure nodded his head and let Tohru hand me my locket.

"Thank you Tohru," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ha`ri walked out of the room and out the front door without saying good-bye. He was still carrying me, but I didn't care. I hugged onto him and he let me. He stopped at the car walked around to the passenger side and sat me in the car. _

"_Are we going to tell Aaya?" I asked. _

"_Of course, if I didn't he wouldn't know his wish came true." _

"_You're right." He shut the door and came around the other side and started the car. _

_Aaya greeted us with way to much enthusiasm, it scared me. _

"_Tori-san! you're just in time!" _

"_Calm down Aaya, I need to thank you," Hatori said when we walked in. "Why? I didn't do anything for thanks." _

"_The wish you made, about me being ten thousand times happier than Kana, came true." _

_Ayame's face light up. _

"_Who is this lucky girl to have my Tori-san as their very own?" _

"_Her name is Anna, and before you go jumping to conclusions, she's one of us." _

"_As in… 'that'?" He nodded his head and unveiled me for him to see. _

"_She looks like Kyonkichi." _

"_She is his doppelganger, double twin, so to speak." _

"_Oh, show me what your talking about I don't get it." Ha`ri pulled me up to him and he hugged me as to show Ayame that I was cursed as well. The smile from Aaya's face faded. I think he realized what Ha`ri was trying tell him with words. _

"_I see and she's the twin of Kyon, so she's the Cat?" _

"_Correct! You understand finally!" _

"_I'm jealous of you, Tori-san, you have the one you love with you, that can understand the pain of the curse, my love…, doesn't even know." _

_I could feel Aaya's pain, so walked away from Ha`ri and hugged Aaya. I was trying to comfort him. I knew that he was in love was Mine. After I was done I went back to Ha`ri's side. _

"_Thank you, I guess that was all I needed," Aaya said when I returned to my post as Ha`ri's clinging puppy. _

"_Aaya, the reason I asked you to close your shop today is because Anna has no clothing. She's wearing my shirt and Miss Honda's pants." _

"_And that's where I come in, right?" _

"_Yes, could you help out." _

"_Of course Tori-san! Mine!" "Yes Boss?" _

"_Come out here!" Mine walked out of the back room. _

"_Hello, Hatori, what brings you here today?" she asked. _

"_I need you and Ayame to make Anna here a whole wardrobe of clothing." "You're serious?" _

"_Why wouldn't I be? She's going to be living with me and has nothing, she escaped, the other 12 weren't so lucky," Hatori said glumly. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Umm, Mine could you set the fabric, use Honda-kun's measurements, they can be a little big, Anna-san can wear them a lot longer if there bigger," Aaya interrupted. _

"_Ok Boss!" she said and walked back into the back room. _

"_OK, start explaining, Tori-san," Aaya said when she was gone. _

"_It was Akito…, he abused Anna and 12 others because they were doppelgangers," Hatori said._

_Aaya was unusually serious. _

"_What he do to the others?" he asked. _

"_He killed them, because Anna escaped. People don't deserve to be beat half to death with a bag filled of glass!" Hatori grabbed my arm and folded the front my shirt to reveal the scar. _

_Aaya's eyes didn't blink for a long moment. He stood there staring at my gut. He started to cry. _

"_How could one human being do that to another human being? I feel bad killing bugs while I'm walking up the street, but that bastard, could do that to someone as defenseless as a little girl?" _

"_I know, Aaya, that's how I felt when I found out. Now I really did myself in, I told Akito that I loved Anna more then him." _

"_Tori-san! How did you find the courage to say that to Akito?" _

"_I really don't know myself, it spilled out." _

"_Anna, whatever I can do to help, let me know, ok?" Aaya said to me. _

_I nodded. _

"_Come on, Anna, say something, I have yet to hear your angelic voice!" Aaya declared. _

"_Thank you Ayame, for the clothes," I said hiding behind Ha`ri. _

"_I was right! Your voice is angelic!" Aaya declared._

_Apparently Aaya was good at declaring things, stupid things 99.9% of the time, but he was serious sometimes. _

"_Aaya please stop fooling around, lets get started, Ha`ri said. _

"_Of course Tori-san!" _

_And then Aaya left the room. I followed Ha`ri farther into the shop to find a couch and sat down next to Ha`ri. He put his arm around me, and Aaya came back out with tea. _

"_I don't make this tea for very many people, so you're very lucky," Aaya said as he sat down with the tray. _

_He handed a cup to Ha`ri and myself. It was very good tea and I did feel grateful for Aaya giving it to me. I need to make something very clear I knew what was going to happen in the end and what I had to do. In the end I would die; it would cause Ha`ri great pain, but it would be the only way the break the curse. I knew a lot of things that I wasn't supposed to know and what was to come in the future. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Earth to Anna!" Hatori said while waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"How long was I in a trance?" I asked.

"For about an hour. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine how much longer until we can we can go, nothing against Aaya, but I need to lie down."

"We've been waiting for you to snap out of your trance before doing anything. Mine and Aaya have been in the back making the clothes. I've been out here with you the whole time. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to wake up."

"I'm sorry Ha`ri I'm not really used to being around others, back in the day I had nothing better to do in what spare time I had so I used to consume myself in my thoughts. Nora got used to it and would just leave me alone."

"I get it you were so bored you became bi-polar so you wouldn't be so bored anymore."

"No, not bi-polar, just a free thinker."

He nodded.

"Come on Aaya's done, he'll make you more when you need them."

"Tell him I said thanks, I'll wait for you out in the car."

I walked outside and breathed in the crisp winter air the cold was enough for me to get sick, but I didn't care, it felt so good to be free. I opened the car door and sat down to wait for Ha`ri. I closed my eyes, and was just so glad that everything was happening the way they were, but I knew deep in my heart the truth about what I would have to do. Ha`ri came up and was caring a large box. He sat it in the backseat, waved to Ayame, and started the car.

"Are you in a trance or will you talk to me?" he asked as he was driving. "I'm still here," I said.

"What do think about, when you go into you're trances?" he asked.

"I think about a lot of things, you, me, things I can't talk with you about, and to many other things."

"You can talk with me about anything, you know."

"No, not everything, there's one thing I can't tell you, as long as I live." "Why?"

"Because, it would hurt you if you knew. It would hurt you so much, and you'd try to stop me."

"Why would it hurt me? I'd only stop you if it would hurt you."

"Exactly."

"Tell me, please."

"Later, when the time comes."

"Ok you can tell me then."

We pulled into his driveway. I got out and followed Ha`ri into the house. I sat down on my bed and Ha`ri sat the box down.

"Do you want to see some of the clothes?" he asked.

"Sure, how about pajamas?" He pulled out a pair of orange pair of pajamas.

"You were out of it to ask for colors so we had to guess."

"It's ok, it's my fault," I said.

"We used Tohru's measurements, so they would be a bit big and comfortable," Hatori said.

"Let me try this on." I removed the shirt that Ha`ri lent me and on the pajama top, then the bottoms. It was warm and they were comfortable. I moved the box and the other clothes I was wearing and laid on the bed. I so desperately wanted to tell Ha`ri the truth, but I couldn't, it would wound his heart beyond repair. The one thing I had to do before I died was to kiss Kyo, but I really didn't know how it would be able to be alone with him. Then I thought of the best idea.

"Ha`ri? Could I go to the school that Tohru and the others?"

"Why?"

"I don't know I just want to be around other people."

"I'll see what I can do." I fell asleep, and in my dream I did kiss Kyo. After words I jumped off the roof of Shigure's house. I really didn't think that would work. I had to think of a way to die that no one could save me from. I scared myself and woke up. I looked over and Ha`ri was laying next to me. I sat up and Ha`ri put his hand on my shoulder. I patted it and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's a secret," I said. I left the room and walked into the bathroom. I had to pee really badly. When I was done my business I opened up the cabinet looking for anything that could help with my goal in life. In the cabinet there was some aspirin, tooth paste, tooth brush, a razor, and a few other little things I didn't really care about or didn't look at because I stopped at the razor. I grabbed it and removed the larger blade, and took the aspirin just in case and shoved my two treasures in the pocket of my pajamas, and walked back into the bedroom. Ha`ri was waiting for me, but I still didn't sit down. I walked over to the dresser in the far corner and emptied my pocket and the box of clothes in the drawers so Ha`ri wouldn't find them.

"Where did you go?" Ha`ri asked.

"I told you it's a secret," I replied.

"Are you going to tell me that one thing yet?"

"I think now is the time, but no matter what you have to promise that you won't stop me when I have to do what I have to do."

"I promise, I won't stop you."

"I…I…I'm breaking the curse."

Ha`ri's face lost it's glow.

"How?"

"I have to die," I said.

Ha`ri was horrified. I knew he would be, I mean I was the love his life, saying that I was going to die.

"Anna don't talk nonsense."

"I am telling to truth, Ha`ri. In the future I am not there, I am dead, and you move on and hook up with Shigure's ex-girlfriend. The curse will break as soon as I die, and Akito doesn't know that if she kills me her bond will disappear."

"That can't be true. How do you know?"

"When I trance, it comes to me. Have you heard of Akito's box that she keeps hidden from everyone. The maid gave it to her after her father died. Ren wanted it so got Isuzu to do it for her. I know that the box is empty. Akito thinks it holds some kind of special powers or something and that it's Akira's soul. That's why Rin got locked up in the Cat's isolated room."

"Anna, I don't want to loose you because I love you so much," Hatori said almost crying.

"Ha`ri I want a laptop, I want to write my story of how I met you and what it is to be in my position." He nodded, I knew he wanted to stop me, but he made a promise and was keeping this one as well as the others.

The next morning after breakfast Ha`ri handed me a box that was rapped in colored paper. I tore it away and in the box was what I had asked for.

"Thank you, Ha`ri!" I squealed.

"You're welcome, Anna," He said blushing with pride.

I ran up and squeezed him. He lifted me up and spun me around. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of my head and hugged me.

"Anna," he said, "I really do love you, and now I live with the threat of losing you."

" Ha`ri you may not realize it, but I live it too." He sat me down.

"Anna, I forgot to tell you we were invited to Shigure's for dinner."

"Oh, that sounds good, I can't wait for more of Tohru's home-cooked food."

"Me too, she does make good food."


	8. Chapter 8

That evening after a delicious meal with everyone, I gave Ha`ri some space and was showing Yuki what the Internet was. I let Yuki use the computer and I leaned on him.

"Yuki," I said while getting up, "you can look at what you want on there except the document entitled "Doppelgangers" all right."

He nodded his head and I got up to go and space. I sat in the hall and was gazing. I was trying to figure out my next step. I knew that tomorrow night was the end. I was going to ask Shigure if I could stay over tonight, and when Ha`ri came to pick me up it would be to late. I had spent all day typing my life story, but the story would never be finished. I got up and walked back into Yuki's room and propped myself on him again.

"That was fast," he said.

"Yeah, I guess there's not much left to think about."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing," I said.

I knew the only way to get Shigure to let me stay was to complete his task, kiss Yuki. I looked up at him. I raised my hand and turned his face towards mine and kissed him. I had a very odd feeling, because it wasn't Ha`ri I was kissing. I let go and Yuki turned bright red.

"Aren't you with Ha`ri?" he asked.

"Yes, we just need our space for awhile. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll come with you, I need to get something in the living room."

We walked downstairs and I stood in front of Shigure.

"I did what you asked, can I stay over?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, can I?"

"I don't see why not. Ha`ri do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes I do, Anna you can stay if you hand me what your hiding in your pocket." "What are you talking about?" "I had a headache this morning and couldn't find the aspirin, and my razor was missing a blade."

"You promised!" I screamed and ran off from him.

I stormed up passed Yuki and sat in his room. Yuki followed me in.

"What did you do and what did he promise?"

"I stole the aspirin and a razor blade, and he promised he wouldn't stop me!"

"Stop you with what?"

"Killing myself," I said with a dead serious look on my face.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To break the curse. So you can love Machi, and Tohru and Kyo can be together."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything, even the future. How do you think I knew that Akito was a woman?"

He didn't say anything, so I got up and walked to Kyo's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he said. I opened the door and I saw Kyo at his desk, studying.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"One thing I can't ask for, but have to anyway or my death will be worthless."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am going to die, for you and the others, to break to the curse."

"Then what do I have to do with anything and what your planning?"

"I can't die without kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because didn't they tell you, you're my doppelganger."

"And that is?"

"Twin, except I don't have parents and you're a boy."

"That's how you hugged Hatori."

"Yep, so will you do it?"

Someone started banging on Kyo's door.

"Kyo! Don't do it! She really will go through with it." It was Hatori.

"I read it her computer!"

Let me rephrase that, it was Hatori and Yuki.

"They do sound serious," Kyo said.

"They are, and so am I, please do it for me and yourself."

He gave into me and kissed my lips.

"Thank you," I said and walked out of the room.

Ha`ri tried to block my way, but I pushed past him.

"Did you?" he asked. I ignored and kept walking. I walked right outside the house and got in the car.

Ha`ri came out and gave a sigh of relief. He when back into the house and got my things. He opened the car door, got in, and slammed the door shut.

"Why did you do that Anna? You scared me! I thought I lost you," he said while driving away.

"You haven't yet, I sorry Ha`ri. Can we come back tomorrow? I want to apologize in person."

"I guess, give me the things in your pocket."

"Fine, but tomorrow we need a wine bottle." "Why?"

"Have you heard of the American game "Spin the Bottle"?"

"Yeah, are you wanting to play that with the others?"

"Yeah, do you know the rules?"

"Not really, do you?"

"Yeah, you'll find out tomorrow." I reached in my pocket and gave Hatori the pills and the blade.

"I knew you had them."

"Yeah and you also promised."

"I don't want to lose you. I'd rather live cursed, then be alone again." I nodded to him and drove off.

When we got home, I called Tohru and asked her to invite her friends Hanajima and Arisa to join us. She was thrilled and told us to come for lunch. When I got off the phone I felt as if I should trance, but I always did that. I gave in to my mind and started to trance. What I saw was who would win tomorrows game. In first place would be me and Yuki, second place, Kyo and Arisa, third place Momiji and Tohru. I picked up the phone and called Momiji.

"Hello?" he said on the other end.

"Momiji? This is Hatori's friend, Anna, I was wondering if you could join us Shigure's for lunch, and to play a game," I said.

"Your Ha`ri's new friend. Cool! I really want to meet you, see you there!" The phone clicked off.

"Who were you talking to?" Hatori asked.

"I got off the phone with Tohru, and asked Momiji if he'd come with us."

"That's fine. What time?"

"Lunch time, did you find a bottle?"

"Yes I did," he said holding up an empty bottle.

I smiled and hugged Hatori.

"Thank you," I said. "you've done so much to help me and haven't had me do anything in return."

"Anna, I'm doing this because I love you."

"I love you too, but why me?"

"Because, the way you took charge and because I could you had feelings for me as well."

I walked into the bedroom and laid down and Ha`ri followed laying down next to me. I had always slept on his arm and he with his other arm around me. He slept closest to the wall. I always felt safer when Ha`ri was next to me for some reason.


End file.
